This is soooo Not a Serious Fanfiction
by averagelysaxy
Summary: I was bored and wanted to write a super sue-y fanfiction. Basically its about a girl whose part ditto and how she starts her adventure off with her shiny mewtwo from her father, Giovanni (yes he had sex with a ditto. best part of the whole thing XD). And Silvers a effing nugget.
1. Chapter 1

this is not a serious fanfiction. Its based off of some ideas I had when I was really little. I'm a proffesional sue writer :D I have another sue fic example thing, along with a more original one, but this ones gonna be sued up the wazoo

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Maribeth-Sue. She was part ditto, since her mother was a ditto. Her father was the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Her half brother, Silver (they have different moms) was a total fucknugget. She had long silky purple hair and big boobies.

She was about to embark on her pokemon journey! It was her thirteenth birthday and her father gave her a shiny mewtwo. While sending her off on her journey, he just said "Keep your pants on." And they walked away.

While she was leaving their Viridian mansion, she realized she needed a pokedex! While she was heading toward pallet town, she ran into Silver, who is also her rival.  
"FUUUUUCK."  
"Go away, fucknugget."  
And she walked away.

_well im limited on characters so thats super short chapter 1!_


	2. Chapter 2

While walking, her rainbow colored eyes noticed something, or someone, hiding in the bushes. She walked over and said Hello, and when the trainer looked up, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Wow, you're pretty, will you be my new girlfriend?" Suddenly, a hand pounded him on the head. "You already HAVE a girlfriend, idiot." It was a not so pretty girl. While dragging him away, he yelled his number. Maribeth sighed. This was getting really boring, all of the boys falling all over her. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It was such a curse. Plus she was already dating Blue.

When she finally made it to Pallet town, she was greeted by her longtime boyfriend, Blue. "Welcome home, babe." He said, while they were making out. Jealous Red was watching from a distance, wishing he could be Blue.

As they walked to the lab, all of the boys in town couldn't help but stare. Her intimidating, protective boyfriend gave them all glares, scaring them away.

They got there soon enough, just to find Silver pressing his face against the glass of a window. They decided they were better off leaving him be.

The pair walked in and saw Professor Oak and his assisstant, Daisy, who was also Blue's sister. She was totally jealous of Maribeths looks. "Oh, hello there. What are you here for?"

Grinning, she said "I'm here for my pokedex! I don't need a pokemon, because I already have the strongest starter pokemon ever!"

"Okay than, well, heres your pokedex! You must be a reliable trainer if my grandson chose you as his girlfriend!"

And so her adventure began!

_(I appologize for making silver so... well stupid, but I couldn't help myself XD I loves him so muches~ )_


	3. Chapter 3

well ummmmm this chapter is going to probably suck. like a lot. cause I have no idea what I'm writing. Soooooooo ENJOY

Walking from Pallet town back to Viridian, Maribeth-sue walked by a pidgey. It came right up to her and started snuggling her leg. She pityed it, and so she caught it with ease. She immediantly gave it one hundred rare candies, making it the most powerful Pidgeot ever.

When she got back to Viridian, she decided to go to her fanclub (which had just suddenly shown up) to show off her new pokemon, along with her starter. When she walked in, they all fell to her feet and said "Oh great goddess Maribeth, please bless us with your prescense!" (did I spell that right? oh well)

She sent out her new Pidgeot along with her shiny Mewtwo, and they all oooo'd and aaahhhhhh'd. They all wanted to touch them, but she didn't want them to get their dirty hands on her perfect pokemon.

After she left her fanclub and Viridian city, she went on her way to Pewter City through Viridian Forest. There she met the worst thing she would ever have to deal with in her life.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOOD." It was a girl with long pink hair and pink eyes and bigger boobs than Maribeth. This upset her. "What do you want?" She said with an attitude. "I like, loveeeee your haiiirrr 333 (she talks with hearts. deal with it) Can I be your fangirl and stalk you everywhere you go?"

"Um, I guess."

"YAAAAAY 3333"

**********

After they made it through Viridian Forest, which was easy with Maribeth's psychic powers, they finally got to Pewter City. They were greeted by a bug catcher who led them to a large building, which was the pokemon gym. When she walked inside, Brock, the leader, flew over to her and confessed his undying love. Fangirl said "Wait, you just met her. And SHES MINE 3333" And she glomps her.

_my god i just decided whats going to happen in the end. its going to be beautiful XD sorry for the interupption. _

After she peeled both of them off of her, she challenged Brock to a battle. She sent out her Pidgeot, which, even though its weak to rock types, she defeated them with ease. She did such an amazing job defeating him that he gave her all of the badges afterwards. She jumped in the air and said "Now I can go to victory road!"

_i suck at writing battle scenes So now Maribeth and Fangirl are going back to viridian forest! Oh wait I forgot to put silver doing something stupid in this chapter. Hang on a sec... _

When Maribeth and Fangirl walked out, they saw Silver. He was making his mating call towards a boy with black hair and yellow eyes, and, because yaoi is yucky, they went up to him and said "Fucknugget, no fucking!" and he ran away.

_that was beautiful XD _


End file.
